The present application relates to implantable electronic devices, with particular but not exclusive relevance to implantable devices for detecting the onset of hypoglycaemia.
WO2006/066577 described implantable electronic devices for use in warning of impending hypoglycaemia. The described device had an implantable component positioned in the chest, or behind the neck, or elsewhere communicating with subcutaneously implanted electrodes in the scalp. An optional external part was described for signal processing, receiving data by wireless transmission from the implanted component.
PCT/EP2007/055628 provides an algorithm for use in processing signals for such hypoglycaemia detection.
The present application presents a number of practical improvements in connection with units of this general type.